Second Chance
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: Albedo is given a fresh start after losing to Ben too often. However his plan to escape from the teen hero turns into a reason for them to meet again. Though this time Ben's alone and seems to rather want to talk than fight. Ben X Albedo in the future. Hope y'all like!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance Chapter 1:**

"You should be fine on this new planet." The alien spoke, touching a few holographic buttons. "The aliens on this planet are almost identical to humans, only that there eyes are usually gold." The red-eyed boy nodded, sitting on a seat while travelling to the planet. "Albedo, this time, please take your second chance seriously." The alien said, turning to him slightly. The ship was attaching to the station for docking at the planet.

"I will." He said, getting up.

"I've prepared you an intergalactic passport for this planet. Speaking of which, welcome to Hyphrin." As the alien spoke, the door to the small ship opened. Sure enough, there were a couple of very humanoid people dressed in some form of uniform. "Good luck." The alien said, handing Albedo a bag and turning back to the controls.

The guards turned towards the approaching white-haired male and held out their hands. Albedo gave them the intergalactic passport and they glanced at each other. "Welcome to Hyphrin, Yventale." Albedo gave a small smile, and nodded,

"It's good to be here." He said, remembering what the alien had suggested to him. That if he was going to be someone else, he had to act like it too.

"Anyways, you're free to head to the slip space station." The officers said, standing aside for Yventale. Who in turn smiled,

"Thank you officers!" Albedo said, smiling and moving past them. Although secretly he wanted to smirk. It was going to a pain to suppress his narcissistic self. As he boarded the slip space station he nabbed a pamphlet of the planet that he'd soon be on. Albedo was going to have to find a place of where he could live comfortably, yet secretively.

After a few minutes of smooth travel, the doors opened on the station, and just like a subway, schools of people moved out as others moved in. Albedo felt a bit of a strange feeling twang him as he realized he was in such a public and high traffic area. Yventale wasn't a people person. Yet, he had to find an alien called Utoll, who was going to find him a safe place.

The white-haired human searched through the crowd awhile until he found one that was chatting with some females of the same species. Albedo approached, he fit the description that the alien had given him. "Are you Utoll?" He asked in a sweet tone. It made him want to puke in reality.

"Awe! Look, it's Yventale! Man, you look just like your description!" The alien spoke with an overly enthusiastic voice. It was annoying to say the least. "White hair, red eyes! Dude, I bet you'd kill with the ladies! What do you think, ladies...?" He said, turning to the group of female aliens. They approved, but Albedo wasn't in the mood for a date. If anything he wanted out of the spotlight.

"Well, it's me! So if you could show me around..." He suggested, pretending to act a bit nervous. Utoll smiled broadly,

"Absolutely! Sorry ladies, got to go!" They waved to him as he left, Yventale following him. "So you're looking for a place to crash? I heard that Ben Tennyson wants your head..." Albedo immediately pushed him into a wall near a building that they were by. He raised his fist, but didn't punch. "Ow... Did you think I wouldn't know your description... I mean, Ben isn't bad... But we don't care much for him." Albedo glared at him. He didn't buy any excuses. "Look, just calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone who you really are." The red-eyed teen let go of Utoll and scoffed,

"It only makes me wonder if anyone else will notice." Utoll smiled, his gold eyes gleaming,

"They'll only notice if you act all like... You know, scary! I mean, I was just wondering... But the more I thought about it the more it made sense." Albedo shrugged,

"I guess you're smarter than I'd give you credit for." Utoll smiled again, the idiot never seemed to stop.

"You really think so! That's so cool that someone as smart as you would say that I'm smart!" Albedo frowned and then smirked,

"I didn't say that you were smart, I said that you're smarter than I'd give you credit for. Not quite the same thing." The alien looked sad and whined,

"See, you'll get caught for sure if you act like that! Anyways, let's head to the city. I think I found the perfect place and job for you!" Yventale scowled, and then looked annoyed,

"I said a safe place, not employment!" The alien laughed, apparently amused at Yventale's distress.

"Dude, how are you supposed to pay for the rent?" Albedo looked furious,

"That's your job! I'm not suppose to have to pay for anything, that's why I'm paying you!" Utoll raised his hands, as if he'd been told to put his hands in the air.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, it's okay!" Suddenly the white-haired boy became aware that there was a couple of others gathered around them. "Anyways, my job here is done." He said, suddenly shedding his nice smile for a sly smirk. The group only seemed to get larger, and Albedo quickly realized he was in trouble, real trouble. He didn't have his Omnitrix, or any Omnitrix. He had planned to build one when he was safe. One of them spoke,

"Hey there, so ya might be the wanted Albedo... So we'll go ahead and take ya with us." The red-eyed teen scowled,

"Not so fast, your kind aren't any stronger than humans. I don't plan on going down easily." The same one that spoke before suddenly burst out laughing,

"Bwahaha! Well of course, because that wouldn't be any fun would it!" He said, raising a form of metal pipe. Luckily, Albedo dodged the swing, but at this rate... All the people, all of them seemed to have something... He wasn't going to be able to fight back effectively. His arm was snatched and one of the others hit his knee with a bat. It hurt bad, as expected, but Albedo nailed the one holding his arm right in his nose. He fell like a rock and it filled Albedo with adrenaline, maybe he could do this...

"Hey, that's enough." He heard, looking back to see Utoll holding up a pistol. "You can't go beating up my guys, I have to pay them after all." He remarked with a cruel smirk. "Now, listen up." Yventale turned around, and the group stopped leering over him.

"Fine, I'm listening." He said, his eyes cold and his voice emotionless.

"We're doing a drug run tonight on the train. Your gonna be the one doing the handoff. In other words, you'll have the drugs and the money, but if I find a single dollar missing..." Utoll said, aiming the gun to the side of the building, he let it go off with a low explosion, and the brick like material was smoking and had a hole in it. "...That'll be your head." Albedo felt somewhat unnerved, but most of all he was angry that he had been set up with some sort of drug lord. "You understand, genius?" The clone of Ben nodded,

"Is there a reason I'm doing this?" Utoll smirked,

"Oh you're curious? It's because they've been really cracking down around here. To the point that I usually lose my guys during a transfer. So now I just use a hostage." The white-haired boy nodded,

"I understand, have you tried changing location?" Utoll looked confused, and then laughed,

"Look, if you're trying to help me it won't get you off the hook."

"I understand, I'm doing this so that I hopefully won't die."

"I see. Then in that case, yes. We have just recently changed our locations. If you survive, I may just offer you a more permanent position here." Albedo scoffed,

"Heh, perhaps. I do appreciate someone with guts like you, Utoll."

"Flattering. Anyways, let's head to the subway, our guest will be here soon." The group moved out, keeping the white-haired teen in the center.

"Intriguing..." Albedo said, staring at the powder that had been handed to him. They were now aboard the subway, and he hadn't been able to contain the science side of himself that needed to know about everything. Utoll explained all about the drug, apparently he was quite an expert on it.

"Anyways, put it away." Utoll hissed, the gun was still under his jacket, but it was still pointed towards red-eyed Ben 10 clone.

"Sure, but which one is the target." He whispered, turning to the gold eyed humanoid.

"The woman behind the old couple in the front. Second seat." Sure enough, a woman in a coat was staring off into space near the front of the train. "We make our move in two minutes. That's when we pass into the tunnel, and there's less cameras." Albedo nodded, feeling the bag in his packet. "I do appreciate your cooperation, Yventale." Albedo did nothing to acknowledge the remark, but it annoyed him at the least. "Alright," Utoll paused shifting to look behind him, where two of his men were sitting, they gave a thumbs up. "Go ahead." Albedo got up, brushing past a few people, when he heard a sudden shout.

"Help! He isn't responding to me! Help me please!" He noticed the old couple in the front of the subway. Only the older man was slumped over and the woman was shaking him desperately. Albedo tried to not to notice but it was hard to do. "Young man, plea-" In that moment, none of them had realized the train had been slowly exhilarating, until it was detached from its rails and free falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance Chapter 2:**

I'm trying to keep things really vague with the aliens... I don't know the names of the aliens and stuff... And I want you guys to imagine what the aliens look like. Hyphrin's aliens are called Hyphrinans, they're identical to humans except that they typically have gold eyes. I imagine that they live pretty similarly to humans, with cities and stuff. Anyways, to the story!

Albedo woke to the constant, yet soothingly annoying sound of beeping. However, he instantly regretted being awake. He was overcome with pain, especially in his right leg and stomach area. His vision was a bit blurry and he instantly knew that he was in a hospital and on some major painkillers.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you, Yventale?" The boy turned to the side of the hospital bed and noticed a Hyphrinan nurse. He would've spoke, but in all honestly he felt like shit. Being human sucked. "I suppose you shouldn't speak, but I'm grateful that you're awake." She spoke softly and kindly. A stereotypical nurse. "I hope you're not too dizzy, it turns out that our drugs are bit stronger than the ones on Earth." She said, apologetically. Albedo made a motion so she understood not to worry. He had to make sure he kept up this persona of his. She then turned and fixed the medications a bit before preparing to leave the room. "You should get some rest, that wreck was pretty bad..." The red-eyed human nodded and tried his best to close his eyes and empty his mind of thoughts...

"I can't believe you're here."

"Can't believe what? Who are you?"

"You know who I am! How could you forget the person who kicked your ass!"

"Ben Tennyson? But how?"

"Like you should ask ME questions... I'm just as confused as you. But how about starting with what you're doing in a hospital?"

"How do you know? Are our minds linked...? No-"

"Face it, Albedo. We're talking right now, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, I accept. But I prefer understanding things before saying too much."

"What, do you think someone's listening? You have a sense of humor after all."

"Don't test me. I dislike you to begin with, this only makes it worse."

"Speaking of disliking me, that's why you ran away, right?"

"I didn't run away!"

"Albedo, you run away from everything."

"What are you talking about?!"

"If you can't solve something rationally you run away from it. Keep that in mind. I think it's one of your biggest weaknesses."

"Why...? Why are you taunting me...?"

"I'm on my way there. You need me Albedo. You'd be a mess without me. Haven't you already noticed? What do you have left? A crappy companion that you rented on cheap money? Forged passport, getting in trouble with the law and now you're in the hospital. It won't take long before they realize who you are, Albedo. Face it, you're scared. But you can't run."

In a burst, the white-haired teen woke up with a jump. He looked around, he was still in the hospital. The same beeping going off. The same smell of sterilization and the same quiet chatter. He then heard a voice,

"Yventale, are you alright? I was checking your vitals when you woke up." It was the doctor by the looks of it. Albedo shakily replied, feeling ashamed that he was speaking in such a way.

"I-I'm okay." The doctor looked at him with pity; he hated that look. He didn't need pity, especially from these creatures.

"I believe you have trauma from the accident, it may cause nightmares. Let me know if it's a reoccurring dream or a dream of the accident. We're here to help you." The doctor said, with a small smile. He then left, leaving Albedo alone and slightly afraid.

Since when was Ben so... Informed. It was like having a conversation with himself, as much as he hated to admit it... Everything that Ben had said was true. Yet, part of himself was convinced it was just a dream, but it felt so surreal. He relaxed a bit back into the bed, which was damp from sweat. Albedo slightly wiped his forehead, he didn't want to go back to sleep. So to prevent himself from sleeping, he went over everything he could in his mind. The parts he needed for the Omnitrix, how he planned to get back off his feet, basic formulas, anything to keep him from sleeping again. A nurse then entered the room, she had a different feeling about her.

"Oh, you aren't sleeping. The doctor thinks you're suffering from night terrors, but you still have to sleep." She said. As if he didn't know that... "You seem pretty smart though, so I'm sure you know that." Albedo couldn't help but smirk. "How's the pain?"

The red-eyed teen felt so numb, after that dream... Nothing could possibly hurt. "I don't feel anything. R-Really." He muttered, but upon his attempt to move, his body screamed for him to stop. The nurse moved to the other side of the bed.

"Don't try moving... You have a fracture in your leg." Yventale sighed. "I know it's frustrating. But listen, tomorrow we can try and stand you up. You're already healing faster than any human I know." This pleased Albedo enough for him to accept the fact that he needed sleep.

"You win, I'll try to sleep." He said groggily, shifting a bit. She seemed pleased with his response and left.

"Again?"

"Yup. Nice to talk to you too..."

"I'm still not in the mood for talk. If you know I'm in the hospital you should let me rest."

"But you are resting. This is all a dream."

"Why do you think so? Do you know for sure?"

"No. But you woke up, right?"

"You have a point."

"Anyways, I'm on my way."

"But... Why?"

"Why? Because of what I said earlier."

"I can't deny the truth, but this doesn't explain your involvement."

"I'm you. You're MY clone. I've been involved with you since you took my form."

"I did not take it willingly!"

"Yeah, you've made that much obvious..."

"Either way, I don't want you to come here."

"Do you ever think about emotions, or what you really want. And I'm not talking about the Omnitrix."

"Like I have time for human emotions!"

"You're blowing it off. You want people to talk to, to be around, to eat with..."

"I dislike crowds."

"Not the same thing. I'm talking about family, and friends! If you're a human you have to understand the social aspect!"

"Maybe a little, but my family would never want me back. And I have no friends."

"And that, is another weakness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chance Chapter 3** :

Albedo awoke yet again with a start. Personally, he didn't feel scared this time. If anything, he felt annoyed.

"Good afternoon!" The nice nurse said, bringing a cart of food in. "Are you hungry?" The white-haired teen scowled at the food, then spoke before letting his brain remind him to be smart,

"You wouldn't happen to have chili fries, right?" The nurse looked a bit shocked, then laughed and waved her hand,

"I can get you anything to eat!" She quickly took the cart out and said, "I'll be back in a bit!" Albedo sighed as she walked out. He only wished that he could've waken up and been able to take care of himself without the hassle of people around.

"You're pretty funny you know, not being a people person. But I guess it does suit you." Albedo's ruby eyes widened before he turned to the side of his bed to see none other than Ben Tennyson.

"When you said that you were on your way... Actually, how did you even get in here?" The boy snapped, looking more pestered than bewildered. Ben shrugged,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not even here." Albedo scowled and then growled,

"How dare you act stupid with me..." The brunette laughed and then smiled,

"Hey, for real. I'm about halfway to the planet, but I'm not actually there yet. What kind of meds did they put you on anyway?"

"You think this is MY fault?!" Ben shrugged,

"Well it didn't start until you got all banged up. Speaking of which, what's the big deal. I didn't think you'd be the type to sit around in a hospital bed." Albedo scoffed, mildly amused by the attitude,

"As if I had a choice. I wasn't in the best of positions." The other boy nodded, his emerald eyes looking upon him in deep thought.

"You know, you don't always have to be alone. You just have to find the right person you get along with. That's my best advice." The white-haired boy scratched his snow white hair with mild annoyance,

"Maybe you could answer my question as to why you're suddenly so concerned for my wellbeing." Ben moved closer to the bed, and knelt down by it.

"Well, I guess it's kinda like pity. But I also feel bad for you, because I haven't been the best towards you either." Albedo turned to him and snapped,

"I don't want PITY!" Ben was silent for a moment, and then laughed a bit,

"I think you're like Kevin. He always put up this barrier of being a bad guy, because he didn't want people to think that he was actually a nice person. He knew that he was dangerous and kept people away to keep them safe." The brown-haired teen looked up at crimson-colored eyes, "I bet this is the same thing. You're a nice person too, Albedo. But I don't think you want to accept that. So I'm letting you know that I'm here for you. I'm here for when you're done putting up that barrier. Because you won't find anyone meaningful in your life until you lose that barrier."

For once, Albedo was left speechless. And in the time he took to contemplate those words, Ben had disappeared. For the first time, Albedo wanted to talk to Ben; wanted to tell him everything he felt about this. Yet, he didn't know why.

"Yventale, here's your food. Chili fries! We got a recipe from Earth." Yventale felt much more relaxed after some good food. If he could call it that... The nurse then suggested something,

"Would you like to try standing? We should start some physical work with your leg. It was just a fracture, so I'm sure you'll be alright!" Not as if he had much of a choice,

"Of course, anything to leave this place. I'd like to return to my home." The nurse laughed, and smiled. It reminded him of Ben. An overly upbeat person, who was full of positive energy.

"Speaking of home, I don't mean to intrude, but no one has come to visit you this whole time. But your age is sixteen, so where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking." Albedo sneered on the inside, but answered the question with a more appropriate answer,

"They're on a business trip to Earth. That's why I wanted chili fries, they've given them to me before." The nurse gave an even more pitying look, and then said,

"Aw, poor thing! I couldn't imagine both of my parents being gone and leaving me behind! At least you've gotten some culture from Earth. That's quite exciting. I hear that the humans are a lot like us... Oh, did you happen to get anything from Ben Tennyson! He's a grand hero!" Again, on the inside Albedo sneered and hissed. Like he wanted to talk about him!

"Um, no. I know who he is, but my parents aren't big fans." He half lied, because Galvans didn't care for humans much, and he could imagine his parents having a similar belief to him and Azumuth. The nurse frowned,

"Oh, that's too bad. It's an interesting place here, some of us like him and some of us despise him. I don't know why, but I'm sure that you and they have their own reasons. Anyways, are you ready to stand?"

"Sure." Carefully, the white-haired human was brought to his feet. The nurse was cautious in helping him up. The pain was very obviously there, but it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't stand. In the moment, the teen couldn't help but give a small smirk of victory.

"You've made the first step to recovery!" The nurse announced as she moved away from him, so that Yventale was standing on his own with no help. "It's always nice to see patients get better." Albedo just kept smirking. His mind was contently working along as he thought about his bitter words for the next time he'd speak to Tennyson.

'I'll show him... I'll show Ben that I don't need him or anyone. I'll prove him wrong. Then he can eat his words... I don't need anything from anyone! All I need is the Omnitrix and a ship!' While those thoughts coursed through his mind, another set was rushing along. But these he wanted to forget about. 'Why does he care! I'll be fine. It's not like he's actually right about any of it. I'm not lonely. I'm not afraid. I'm fine. Why would I want someone like Ben around anyways! Yet, the way he talks to me, about me, fills me with this strange feeling...'

 **In my opinion, this has been the best chapter yet! :) Reviews are appreciated and thanks to all follows and favorites on this story! This chapter took time, so expect around the same time for Chapter 4. See y'all next chapter! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chance Chapter 4:**

"Look, It's me again. And hey, it's you again."

"As if I missed you, Tennyson."

"Oh admit it, you did."

"No. What I want to know is how you appeared to me this afternoon."

"I don't know. It just happened, but know that what I said was serious."

"Great, maybe one of these days you'll know... Or I will."

"I don't understand your obsession with knowing what's going on. Isn't it enough that it just happens? I mean, the universe doesn't make sense."

"To a simple human like you, I suppose it doesn't mean much to you. But Galvans always know what's going on. It's like telling a human to not eat. We just naturally desire the answer. Again, you wouldn't understand."

"Do you want to make me understand?"

"Not particularly, it would be a waste of time. But I would like to know more about how you decided to come here. How did you find me anyways?"

"I guess we're connected. I don't really know why, but when Azumuth had told me he hadn't heard anything about you recently I guess I got curious. When I saw this Hyphrin's description, I knew it'd be a great place for you to hide. So I was going to go there."

"It wasn't going to be that easy though, was it?"

"Of course not, I had to lie to Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max and Julie so that I could come here myself. They still sometimes call me, but I made sure that they take care of crime while I'm gone."

"I don't know Tennyson, that sounds a bit selfish for you."

"Hey, even heroes get time off! Anyways, what are you complaining for anyways... I'm here to keep YOU company. I'm not doing this for myself."

"I'd say that's a lie. Why come all the way out here for no major reason."

"I came out here for you! Isn't that worth something?"

"It is. I'd say that's a weakness, Tennyson."

"Now you're stealing my lines..."

"Indeed I am. You're coming here for me, doesn't that say something about our relation?"

"Yeah, that I'm being really nice."

"No, it's something else. You must've felt it as well when you were in the room with me. I deny that you couldn't have felt it."

"Felt what?"

"The emotion... The strange feeling... You have a better idea than me!"

"I didn't feel anything. At least, nothing that I haven't felt before."

"Then you did feel something! Don't lie, Tennyson! It's up to you to be the bigger person and explain!"

"Again, so desperate to learn... Look, I maybe think of you as a friend. Maybe. I don't' know why."

"This I can agree with. Now we're on the same page, as friends."

"Albedo..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Just that, you're the biggest idiot of a genius ever."

"Don't forget that I'm smarter than you, Ben."

Ben woke up with a slight burst, just what had Albedo meant by that? Did he know what was really going on? He shook his head. Ever since he had decided to go on this trip, he'd been sleeping a lot more... "And why did he actually call me Ben!" The brunette exclaimed, throwing his fists on the mattress of the spaceship's bedroom. He frowned, maybe Albedo was starting to get an idea of the feelings that he harbored for him. But those feelings made him feel so strange... As if you could fall in love with your own reflection...

"But he's so much different from me." Ben mused, staring at his hands. Even Albedo's skin tone was lighter than his. The piercing red eyes that seemed to examine you before you could move. The pure white hair that seemed so unreal yet so like his. "Gah!" He shouted, grabbing at his hair in frustration. He had to stop thinking about that damn genius!

The hero stood and headed to the ship's main deck. A view of a black void full of smears of white stairs and splatters of planets and nebulas was before him. Somewhere, on one of those speckles of light was a whole world, civilization, culture and Albedo. This type of view was what made him tired, knowing he still had a few days before reaching Hyphrin. The green-eyed boy always cheered himself up with the thought that he'd already gone half of the way there.

But, he realized he'd have to go back too. At that point, there's a good chance that his relationship with the clone of his would be ended. Unless, he did something about it... And that's what made him lay back in bed, curl up and try to fall asleep as fast as he could so he could see if he'd hear the other teen's voice in his dreams.

Recently, he'd been dreaming... And had even appeared to Albedo in his hospital bed. It was funny to see him look so annoyed at his presence. That usual frown was something that Ben wanted to see, and yet, wanted to change. Part of his reason for this trip, was to see Albedo happy. To see him look truly happy. To see a smile instead of a smirk. It seemed so selfish to Ben, but here he was. On his way to a strange planet, alone. But he knew no one else would understand him if he had told them he was going to help out Albedo. "You know, the guy who tried to kill us..." Ben chuckled.

"That guy pisses me off..." Albedo muttered as he woke up from another fruitless dream. Ben talking to him and nagging him... Going through all this effort to see HIM. He's wasting his time. They had nothing in common, so why was Ben going through all of this effort. Just to see someone. It sounded something more like 'love'. That human emotion that made you feel weird and do stupid things for another person. The more he thought about it, the more the teen realized it seemed to fit. "So... Tennyson loves me?" Yventale muttered, staring at the ceiling of the hospital room. The room annoyed him too. It had a green ceiling and floors, with brownish tan cabinets and decor... It reminded him of Ben.

As of lately, that was the only person on his mind. Not only was he the only person, but Ben was the only THING on his mind! Not even the Omnitrix had crossed his mind! This distraction was too much!

"You look mildly pissed, as usual." Albedo huffed before replying,

"Why can't I have a moment of peace..." The brunette boy flopped on the bed next to Albedo, which made the white-haired boy scoot over to the side away from him.

"A moment of peace? Isn't every moment I'm not around count as a moment of peace?" Albedo sighed and put his arm over his face,

"I meant an hour of peace... Or a day of peace... Or just a while to actually sleep without you intruding upon my dreams." Ben shifted up on his elbows,

"No, sounds boring. I prefer when I'm in your dreams and chatting your ear off." He said, grinning. Albedo shifted his arm away from his eyes, so he could stare at the emerald eyes of Ben,

"Tennyson, I have a serious question." The teen tilted his head,

"Sure, what is it?" The other teen shrunk a bit and hid his eyes behind his arm again before asking,

"Are you 'in love' with me?" The hero gave a slight choke sound and coughed before suddenly turning pink and rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-*cough*-No! Are you kidding me! That's a dumb question!" The red-eyed human shifted a bit and then looked over at Ben.

"I just couldn't help but think that the way you're acting is a lot like someone who's foolishly in love with someone. In that case that would be you, acting foolishly towards me." The hero laughed,

"You know I'm foolish! What makes this different." Yventale scowled,

"You're stupidity may seem to know no bounds, but this is a strange situation no doubt. You'd have to be a true moron to not see that much. Not to mention that my involvement with this makes it all the more strange." Ben sighed,

"Okay, so I know that it's weird. But I do want to help you, Albedo." He turned a bit and looked at the other boy, "I want to help you turn over a new leaf. I just want the best for you, just like anyone else." Albedo sat up a bit,

"If that's the case, why me? Why not Vilgax or someone else?" Ben frowned,

"What? I choose you, and you think I'd choose Vilgax? Maybe you really didn't know him well." Albedo scowled, leaning closer to Ben.

"So what? I'm not evil enough to be considered a true enemy? Or is it that I'm a human right now so I'm a better option!" Ben snatched Albedo's shirt.

"I'm not arguing about this! I would never confront Vilgax because that would be stupid!"

"You assume confronting me wasn't!?"

"Not as stupid as confronting a super villian who's physically stronger than me in a human form! Besides, I saw something in you! So did Azumuth, you have something that most things I fight don't! A good side..." Albedo continued glaring at Ben while he paused, the hold on his jacket tightening a bit.

"I believe in you. I may not know anything about you. But that doesn't mean that I won't help you. The potential you have... That's important to me." The white-haired boy stopped frowning, for a moment hit face was blank. Then he grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled it away from his jacket.

"If that's true. If what you say is true... Then perhaps I can accept it. But only because you said it. Only because it must be true..." The boy then gently reached up and traced his fingers over Ben's face. "Is it true." Ben blushed, and then replied with surety,

"It is. I would never lie to you." Albedo leaned closer, shifting up on one of his elbows and stared deeply into Ben's eyes.

"Then don't lie to me." And Ben decided to go along with it. To take the chance and see what happened,

"I do love you."


End file.
